When a Rose is Needed
by shdowhunt60
Summary: Amy Rose has a big plan to get Sonic, but when she gets to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins, she finds something there that's more important, and that her help is needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Oh, it's just the little things to make a day. I could stare forever at those teal eyes in the mirror, not having a care in the world, and having all the fun. But I couldn't, I'm on a mission!

It's the same objective as usual, never changes after all. Nobody could ever say I wasn't persistent. It doesn't matter what they think anyways.

I look at my reflection in the mirror, checking it again for any minor defects, especially my quills. They're important you know! Unlike most hedgehogs, I wear them down, and keep them short. I think they look cuter that way.

After some minor adjustments, my bangs seem to get in the way of my eyes if I let them, I reach for the perfume and apply it just a little. Not too much. 'Subtlety is important with such things', that's what Vanilla told me. Mmm. Strawberries.

Satisfied that all was right in the world, I gave the picture tucked into the corner of my mirror a kiss. My blue hero! I'm going to get him this time, I'm sure of it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreadwing216 : Neither! And in fact, I'm not shipping anyone! But, I hope that I can keep your interest in where I'm going.**

**Anyways, onwards.**

Chapter 1

"The train leaving for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon", a voice of a middle-aged sounding lady announced over the intercom. Sometimes, I wonder if they're pre-recorded or not. Hmm. But that's not what's important right now, I quickly boarded the train, guarding a picnic basket carrying an important package.

My plan was simple, but it was sure to work! Chili-dogs, a basket full of them, just for Sonic and me! They say on the TV all the time that the way to a man's heart is to his stomach, and I know Sonic can't resist a good chili-dog, so that's how I'll get 'em.

And these are good chili-dogs too from what I've heard; from a place Sonic likes to stop by every once in awhile on his runs. When I stopped by to pick them up, the nice man from behind the counter asked me if these were for Sonic. I told him so, and when he gave them too me, he gave me a wink!

Oh, everything is coming together perfectly! When I get there, Sonic and I will go on a picnic nearby the waterfall across from Tails' house and it'll be so romantic! Even the weather looks- Oh... an overcast. Where did all those clouds come from? Well, no matter, I guess Sonic and I can enjoy our lunch inside the workshop, I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind.

"We are now arriving at the Mystic Ruins", a female voice droned over the intercom. I swear they all sounded the same, maybe they were cloning them? Nah...

I could feel the train slowing to a halt. Not that I was worried about the train slamming the brakes and something happening to the basket, but I found myself clutching it tightly. Maybe I was just getting a little anxious, this is an exciting day.

When the train stopped, there was little in the way of bustle. After all, the only people who really come out here are boring archeologists looking at some old ruins, and getting lost in the forest. Nobody knows that Sonic the Hedgehog stays here with Tails on off-days.

I got off the train, and headed quickly to the workshop. It wasn't far off from the train station, just a turn right here, up a couple sets of old stone stairs, and there it was. It was a cute little building attached to a hangar where the Tornado was kept. Enough for a 15 year old hedgehog and his 8 year old fox-brother I guess.

Oh, I'm so nervous! Each step to the door just seems to get more and more unbearable! I finally get there and knock on the door. A moment of silence passes, and I hear the door knob rattle, and I hold my breath in anticipation...

"Oh, hello Amy"

… And it's Tails. Of course, right. This is his house. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that. Well, now that the moment has past...

"Hey Tails, is Sonic there? I brought some chili-dogs."

He placed a gloved hand behind his head, and ran his fingers through his fur, blue eyes down on the ground.

"Umm... Well, no... Sorry he's... Not here..."

… Oh, of course! I didn't even think of that, I just came up with this crazy idea and ran forward with it! Now I got all these chili-dogs, now the day is going to be almost over by the time I get home, and- Wait...

"Tails, is something wrong?"

"No... nothing's wrong...", he murmured.

Oh no, something's definitely wrong.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

"Tails, you can tell me if something's up."

"Nothings up!"

My mind quickly backtracked. He seemed perfectly fine when he opened the door. So what caused this sudden change in behavior... Is it maybe-

"Is it about Sonic?"

For the first time in this conversation, he finally met his blue eyes with mine, and I can see the pain in those sapphires. He took a deep breath before mustering the willpower to make another statement.

"It's not about Sonic."

He didn't tell me the whole story of what was bothering him, but the phrasing wasn't lost on me. Sonic isn't the source of our problem. Before I could ask him what he meant, he continued.

"Everybody who comes here... Comes here for Sonic, and not me."

Oh dear... I should've known. Tails is just a kid, a sweet one at that. Being treated like an afterthought would hurt anyone. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, here I was about to do the same thing. In any case, I can't leave him like this.

"Mind if I come inside?"

A brief sigh and a nod followed by a quick and quiet affirmative response.


End file.
